Portals Gone A Miss: The Demon Barber of Fleet St
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: The sequal to Portals Gone A Miss finally out! The group is back and some are gone! 4 new characters, on small room, 12 in one room! Who'll be bunken with Sweeney tonight! Lol. Side-Story expect long abcenses.
1. Chapter 1 Finally I Continue

**Disclaimer: Guess what.**

**Pity: She doesn't own TP or Sweeney Todd.**

**Kitty: Or Twilight. **

**Tail: She only owns Vicky and Alice FG.**

**Pity: She got rid of Patrick and Squidward in this chapter as you'll see because it's WAY too many characters to keep even though she is sorry that she had to.  
Kitty: But she doesn't own Coraline OR KH. She brought in.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU MORONIC BASTARD HENCHMEN YOU'RE GIVING THE PLOT AWAY!**

A/N As you can see I have MUCH to explain, while doing the poll and thinking up peps I stopped. Why you ask. Because I decided I'd do Coraline (I'm a LOT like her) and Whybe (why be born lol) and Sora and Kiari! YAY! Don't sue me!

Okay so maybe teasing Spongebob about Patrick and Squidward disappearing was wrong on Alice FG's part. But here they were on Fleet Street, Charlie, Patrick, and Squidward had disappeared.

Just suddenly gone, poof, the posse believed it was they were returned to their original world without any knowledge of the adventure. Toby was found downstairs and that solved where Johanna would be.

"Well dears, please don't hurt me." Mrs. Lovett begged showing them to a small room next to Sweeney's. "We won't, no hard feelings." Link promised. "Yeah well you weren't being held captive by perverts, hard feelings from me but I won't kill you, the guilt should be enough." Midna promised and sat on a small bed.

"I hope that you eight of you will be okay in here." Mrs. Lovett tried comforting. "We'll be fine, Edward will keep watch to make sure you don't try to pick us off one by one." Vicky grinned.

Mrs. Lovett's smile faltered and she walked off. "Any idea how to get us out of this one Midna," Alice T asked hoping to see the future. "WELL…" Midna began when suddenly Alice T zoned out.

"It should work but there are two different sets. One will bring us all home the other will drop off four new people." Edward explained reading Alice's mind. Alice came back and nodded her head "what he said."

"WELL come on come on, I want to be back before New Moon comes out! Chop, chop Midna." Vicky squealed. "Vicky shut the hell up!" Alice FG shouted and pushed her friend.

"What?" Vicky asked standing up. "SHUT THE FUCKING VOICES UP IN MY HEAD!" Alice FG screamed. "Whoa what the hell is going on?" Bella asked.

"She's messing around." Edward sighed. "Damn it Edward stop reading my mind!" Alice FG ordered. Midna opened a portal, concentrating hard on home and trying her best for the other's homes.

**Meanwhile elsewhere **

"Whybe, as in WHY be born, as in why were you born." Coraline taunted Whybe as he stood his ground with his stray black cat. The two looked up to see a portal. "It can't be the other mother again can it?" Coraline asked him.

It had been two months since that incident and she had told him the whole story. "Naw I think we got her." Whybe announced. Suddenly just like old times the cat talked. "Well I say it's another dimension." The cat yawned.

"You can talk!" Whybe exclaimed letting go of the poor stray. "Again," Coraline added. Suddenly they were broken into pieces and disappeared.

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE AN F-ING GAIN!  
**

"Sora, lazy bum wake up!" Kiari shouted in his ear as he lay on the sand sleeping. "I'm up I'm up!" Sora defended putting his arms up. Kiari helped him up.

"No bad dreams right? We just got you two back and I don't want to lose you AGAIN." Kiari laughed. "Nope not one bad dream," Sora smiled. The two looked up to the sound of humming.

"What is that Sora?" Kiari asked looking at the blue portal. "We better go get Donald, he'd know if anyone." Sora explained but by the time they were close enough they too broke into pieces and were sucked through.

**BACK ON FLEET STREET!  
**

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, its gonna happen AGAIN!" Vicky shouted noticing how long it took for them to LEAVE. Suddenly there was a thump.

"Coraline you're still not mad about me breaking the snow globe right?" Whybe asked standing up, his red curly bouncy short hair swayed. "I'm still furious but it can wait." Coraline announced standing up.

That had been the cause of their fight. A moronic fight where no one was winning over a snow globe, she brushed herself up and felt to make sure her hat was still on her short straight blue hair.

"Coraline Jones." Coraline introduced to Edward, Bella, Link, Vicky, Alice T, and Alice FG. She gave glances at Midna and Spongebob. "Link and Midna, she's good." Link explained pointing to the twilight princess.

"Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Bella Swann," Bella introduced giving Edward a hug. "Vicky and Alice, we call Alice, Alice FG now thanks to us having Alice around now, call Alice Cullen Alice T." Vicky explained.

"Spongebob, he's harmless. Oh and the crazy baker is Mrs. Lovett, the demonic barber is Sweeney Todd who is major hot, and the poor boy who looks like he's gonna rip out your liver is Toby." Alice FG laughed.

"The moron over there is Whybe." Coraline greeted while there was a wail from Whybe "HEY!"

"SORA," a voice yelped as it hit the bed. A teenaged girl with brownish redish hair fell perfectly onto the bed, blue eyes sparkling, and pink dress wrinkled, her shoes seemed pretty big.

"AHHH KIARI" Sora screamed as he fell right upon her. He had brown hair that jet out in spikes that looked like it had WAY too much hair gel in, blue eyes, a really old outfit, and jewel in crested shoes.

"Sora you're on top of me." Kiari's voice muffled. "Errr introduce again?" Vicky asked.

"Coraline Jones." Coraline introduced. "Link and Midna, she's good." Link explained pointing to the twilight princess.

"Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Bella Swann," Bella introduced giving Edward a hug. "Vicky and Alice, we call Alice, Alice FG now thanks to us having Alice around now, call Alice Cullen Alice T." Vicky explained.

"Spongebob, he's harmless. Oh and the crazy baker is Mrs. Lovett, the demonic barber is Sweeney Todd who is major hot, and the poor boy who looks like he's gonna rip out your liver is Toby." Alice FG laughed.

"I'm Whybe." Whybe stated sitting up. "Sora and this is my friend Kiari." Sora explained getting off of the poor girl. "Ehem I thought we established that I am your girlfriend?" Kiari asked.

"Don't make him call you Yufi!" Edward threatened hearing Sora's thoughts. "Hey I was just thinking that." Sora laughed. Everyone but Kiari, Sora, Coraline, and Whybe groaned "get used to it."

"Wow do I love being on A.M." Bella laughed.

**A/N I love Coraline and Whybe so LOL! And yes she does say this insult in the movie. It's not because of a snow globe its cause he scares her and to get back at him she says that. So YAY! Don't hurt me for taking so long. LOL! Well Jack's back from Texas (don't ask long story) so expect review replies with him!**


	2. Chapter 2 In Which I say In Which

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spongebob, Twilight, LOZ: Twilight Princess, Sweeney Todd, Coraline, OR KH/KH2! PHEW! Most of these ideas were NOT by me, I blame my partner in crime who you should all know by now. I'm feeling lazy so just go to the reviews and she's the FIRST ONE! (hugs her) Thanks evil duo friend!**

**A/N WELL A MAJOR HAPPY UPDATE TO ALL OF YA! Big news guys, I got a review (or two more) that got deleted somehow? Why'd ya guys delete them? Meanies! Lol. Oh well! Here's a little note, READ THE FIRST IDIOTS BEFORE YA READ THIS! **

Okay 12 people in one stuffy room sucked. REALLY sucked. Like sucky suck suck so sucky that you'd rather suck on hair gel that sucks. That's a LOT of sucks. After about an hour of boredom Vicky and Alice FG decided to go looking for Sweeney. Currently he was sitting down with Mrs. Lovett's staring at his gin. "What do you intend to do with that thing upstairs?" Mrs. Lovett asked. "In the middle of the night, we'll bury him somewhere far off." Sweeney muttered. "Oh of course we could do THAT now deary." Vicky stated with a sigh sitting next to him which recieved a look of disgust from Sweeney Todd.

Suddenly Alice T, Edward, Link, Bella, Midna, Spongebob, Coraline, Whybe, Sora, and Kiri came into the room. "More? Was fifteen years not enough for him?!" Sweeney Todd grumbled annoyed at the sight of four new arrivals. "Seems a down right shame." Alice FG began singing. "Shame?" Sweeney Todd asked ready to slit her throat had she had the thought of telling the law. "Seems an awful waste." Mrs. Lovett continued. "Such a nice plump frame!" Vicky laughed.

"What's his name?" Edward asked reading Mrs. Lovett's singing thoughts. "Has, had, has." Bella lost track. After a song moment Link and Sora stared in disgust at everyone except well their loves. "You have to be kidding right?" Sora asked. "Well it WAS their idea." Edward interjected. "And well we're just going to stand aside, after what we just want through I am NOT going to lift another finger again, unless of course I'm a vampire, hint hint hint." Bella stated.

"But ill." Link stuck his tongue out. "You are so immature at times Link." Midna sighed walking off to Mrs. Lovett. "Look we need ANOTHER room. 12 people in ONE little stuffy room? Well read the beginning sentence and you'll see." Midna stated. "OH CAN WE STAY WITH YOU SWEENEY!?" Vicky and Alice FG asked. "No." Sweeney stated quickly. Meanwhile Coraline and Whybe had been in shock. Pure shock by the song.

"I cannot believe they are going to serve people." Coraline whispered. "That is so..." Whybe searched for a word. "COOL!" Coraline shouted. "Jonesy are you delisunal? THEY ARE GOING TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Whybe shouted. "Yeah well this is probably just a dream we're both having WHYBE. Now butt out why were you born." Coraline ordered and walked off towards Midna.

"Awww man everytime I want to tell her that I like like her she insults me." Whybe groaned as Link and Edward overheard this. "Now look Whybe you have to be gentle and give her patiencts." Edward began with advice. "Hey who are you to give advice, you're girlfriend wants to be a vampire and you refuse." Link argued. "Oh this coming from the wolf boy who doesn't have the guts to tell a princess he's in love with her?" Edward stated sarcasticly.

All this odd talk had started when POOF there went Spongebob. Gone just like that. No one noticed the whole time in Fleet Street. Poor Spongebob."Kiri I got a bad feeling about that Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd guy." Sora whispered. "I don't know, the Sweeney guy's pretty damn hot but that Mrs. Lovett's gotta go. Immediatly. Hopefully she's a heartless so you can kill her so I can get Sweeney." Kiri muttered the last sentence.

"Hey I thought I was your boyfriend!" Sora wailed. "Oh now look who wants me to be their girlfriend!" Kiri laughed. Finally Midna was satisfied with the room orders. "We have a another spare room near Mr. T's. All the girls can sleep there tonight love." Mrs. Lovett explained and handed over a key. SO with that Mrs. Lovett began chopping the meat while Midna, Coraline, Alice T, Bella, Alice FG, Vicky, and Kiri went into their room. Sweeney Todd began on his chair.

Link, Sora, Edward, and Whybe retired to their room also. Sora was well not too well. Though no one noticed (how I cannot explain) his attitude was pretty negative probably from the truth of the meat pies, he was ANTI-SORA! Cue dramatic music. His skin was all black, eyes a bright yellow glowing, and a shadowy haze surronding him an awesomey way. Yeah even Edward missed this. But then again they didn't take to kindly to Sora. He seemed like a tattle tale. He was sweet and all but was a little nervous around Kiri and didn't want to sound stupid so went with the "right choice" even though he hated it.

I mean him being the hero of light 24/7, justice, and blah blah blah had to take a toll on him, right? A week later the group was all together talking about random topics and the girls wished Sweeney Todd would join them. They're love for him had no boundries. Anti-Sora was eatting about 50 lbs of the meat pies while Kiri stared in disgust.

Coraline also stared in disgust, actually everyone did, especially Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd when he came down to take a small break from killing. I mean what moron ate human flesh knowingly? Anti-Sora+Knowledge=Still a moron. "Ya do know you're eatting human flesh right?" Vicky asked. Luckily no costumers were inside currently. Thank god for convience. "Well Sora's been kinda acting strange." Alice FG groaned.

"Hey wait a minute, does he look different?" Alice T pointed out with Bella in unison. "Yeah now that I think about it he does." Edward stated. "Hmm that's odd, I never noticed." Link shrugged. "Hey where's Spongebob?" Midna asked and shrugged, she could have sworn she'd seen him yesterday. Wow he had been ignored THAT much. Poor thing. "This is truely disgusting." Sweeney Todd stated taking his eyes off of Anti-Sora.

"Very foul." Mrs. Lovett sighed and walked off down to the baking house. "SORA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kiri shouted. But he kept eatting. "I have an idea." Whybe announced. "Yeah the idea I just told you." Coraline rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "I say we just have Kiri hug him since well that's what worked when he was a what Kiri?" Coraline asked turning her head to look at the teen aged girl. "A heartless. Brilliant idea Jonesy." Kiri laughed and hugged him.

"Whoa what's up everyone? Err what's in my mouth?" Sora asked spitting out what had been inside his mouth. "ILL GROSS!" Whybe wailed. "Wow, that was even worse." Link stated turning away. "I think I am going to go to the bathroom." Midna whispered walking off towards a toilet to vomit. "YAY TOSS THOSE COOKIES MIDNA!" Alice FG squealed. "TOSS THEM GOOD!" Vicky ordered.

Kiri laughed and looked at Sora who reverted back to normal. "Look Mr. Important Hero-" she was cut off by Link "hey Midna calls me that!" "You nearly ate 50 pounds of that....flesh." Kiri gagged. "AHH OH GREAT THANKS FOR TELLING ME NOW!" Sora yelled as he looked around to clean his mouth. Randomly he found a brick and began scrubbing away burning his taste buds. Oh well it was worth a week of no taste.

Suddenly an orginazation member came in holding a girl in a white nightgown and blonde long hair with blue eyes. "Is that my nobody?" Kiri squeeled with delight. "Oh that again?" Midna groaned sitting down again. "How the heck did she get back? I thought she had to STAY with you?" Coraline asked. "Power of the Orginazation." The clooked member shrugged. "Again they have to BARGE in. No manners whatsoever!" Sora groaned though he sounded funny thanks to the brick.

"Looooooook I got a deal okay? Now gain us access to Kingdom Hearts and we'll let ya go home safe and sound ALL of ya." The member stated. "Otherwise I'm forced to use this one." He laughed pushing Namine. "Ow that kinda hurts. Look sorry guys but it's either that or well I don't get to keep this life. Long story and no time. So hurry up." Namine ordered snotty.

"Jeese what a jerk." Vicky stated. "Wow and you said she was NICE. What chu jellies have you been having lately Kiri?" Link asked with a chuckle. "Look I got a heart now and I'm SORRY I'm coming off rude but big butt over here keeps POKING me." Namine shouted. "I'm not touching you." Big Butt announced childlishly.

"I'll never give in! Right guys?" Sora asked when Sweeney Todd smirked "as pleasent as it would BE to see you all off and out of my hair. Giving a nice shave to someone you all hate sounds even more intiging." "No thank you barber, though you'll be of great use." Big Butt laughed.

"Ha you got called BIG BUTT!" Vicky taunted when she finally realized the joke a little too late. "Fine you have choosen. Namine do your stuff." Big Butt ordered. "STOP POKING ME!" Namine shrieked. "Okay that kind of hurt my ears." Midna muttered and stared at where Big Butt and Namine had been. They were gone. "Ummm where am I?" Link asked Edward. "Where am I? Fleet Street?" Edward asked reading a mind. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?!" Sora shouted.

"Umm what the hell is going on?" Alice FG asked. "Hi I'm Vicky, I'm obsessed with Sweeney Todd, TP, Twilight, and Johnny Depp. And you are?" Vicky asked sticking her hand out to Alice FG. "Oh fuck." Bella gasped. Sweeney Todd produced a razor from his holster and clutched Link and Sora by the throat against the wall. "For god's sakes you two morons, this is no time to play along with Edward and that freak of nature Vicky." Sweeney Todd hissed clutching it close to their necks.

"Hi I'm Link." Link whispered. "Oh that is it!" Sweeney Todd shouted and made a tiny cut on both of their necks. A drop of blood came and the two clutched their throats as Sweeney Todd stomped upstairs. "Well that was kinda odd." Sora stated. "Oh Sora you moron you just got cut for NO reason!" Kiri screeched and bitch slapped him.

"LINK WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?!" Midna ordered. "EDWARD WHY WON'T YOU LOOK aT ME!?" Bella cried. "VICKY DAMN YOU I AM NOT GOING TO BUY YOU AN ICE CREAM SANDWHICH AND SHUT THE HELL UP I KNOW WHAT THE HELL YA LIKE DAMN IT!" Alice FG screamed. All around arguments broke out. Including Whybe and Coraline.

"What do you mean ya don't remember me Jonesy? It's Whybe, as in why were you born?" Whybe hoped she'd taunt him and stop the joke but she shrugged and asked him where they were and who everyone was. "Shit my nobody or somebody or whatever must have messed with their minds!" Kiri fumed.

Suddenly a surprise walked in. It was..."ROXAS?!" Sora laughed. "Hey nobody how's it been? Wait a minute...you're here....I'm here!" Sora hugged his nobody friend. "Umm yeah about that...well ya see Namine kinda gave me some of her heart or whatever. Sounds stupid but is true. I was looking around so I saw ya and Kiri over here and well took action." Roxas stated.

"Wow umm....interesting." Alice FG laughed. "Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney Todd called as he stomped down stairs. Mrs. Lovett appeared and sighed "I'm sorry everyone but I've been snooping around and heard everything." She explained everything to Sweeney who groaned with annoyance and grabbed the gin out. "Why'd ya come down by the way?" Bella asked. She had gotten used to the phrase ya now.

"I was hoping she'd know if those TWO morons had stopped kidding, which they aren't." He muttered. "SO how do we help these dorks out?" Alice T asked patting her in-a-sense brother. "Well I guess we could track Axel down." Roxas suggested and sighed. "Look I'm kinda bored and well not in the mood to be introduced so I'm going outside."

Outside he began building a skateboard and after an hour began riding. Only to crash into trash cans three minutes later and well screaming "STUPID ASS FUCKING CANS!" Yeah he really did not like cans.

**A/N LMAO here's the credit area!**

**Killer Duo Partner idea area: Anti-Sora, she also explained what he looked like and pretty much those were her words to the T! Anti-Sora 50 Lbs of flesh. Lol. Brick tongue thing. Organazation member showing up (but I came up with Big Butt and diologue and plot kinda), Namine erasing minds (she said I choose and I did. One of each baby except Sweeney cause he too hot to lose memory), Roxas and the skateboard scene! YAY!  
By the way sorry but I'm not gonna do the heartless meat thing, I'm kinda stuck on how I'd do it since well as stated I kicked Spongebob out which will be a RUNNING gag. "Hey where's Spongebob?" Alice FG asked. "I swear I saw him a minute ago." Bella stated. "Aw he's probably just depressed." Midna shrugged. Yeah running gag. Lol. Oh and yeah Roxas REALLY does not like cans. Lmao. Namine was not to be mean OR nice so I spruced her up a bit. Leave montone Namine behind ya knows? Oh and poor Coraline! That Heartless idea though the OTHER one is operation go. I've kinda decided I'd tie it in. LOL. OHHHH and by the way I love Axel too partner in crime. I forgot to mention it. He's sweet except that he KEEPS SAYING THE DAMN THING "got it memorized?" I MEAN COME ON AXEL SHUT THE HELL UP! Lol. SHUT THE HELL UP NEEDO! Lolz. Tah tah for now tee tee for later! **


	3. Chapter 3 LOTS OF CAPS AND CLIFFHANGA

**Disclaimer: Once again my partner in crime has given ideas. I shall state them near the end. I do not own LOZ: TP, Twilight, Coraline, Sweeney Todd, or Kingdom Hearts 2!**

**A/N Err what I said.**

A week later and the group had still been dealing with memory loss while Sweeney threw tantrums about the Judge not coming and the beadle. Finally though Axel had shown up at the shop and was dealing with idiotic memory lost twirps. "Look you...how many ARE you?" Axel asked annoyed. "I think 12...we can't tell WHERE Spongebob went..." Alice FG answered.

"Look you 12...why the hell is Sora black and has glowing yellow eyes?" Axel asked. "SORA YOU MORON!" Kiari shouted and went to give him a hug for the hundreth time. "NO TOUCH MEAT PIES!" Anti-Sora shrieked. "It talks?" Everyone gasped. I mean he had NEVER talked...it was just....weird.

Kiari hugged him cautiously and he reverted back to normal. "Thanks," Sora muttered, thank god his Anti-self hadn't eatten a meat pie. Mrs. Lovett walked into the room to see what the commotion was about. "Why thank you love for caring so much about my meat pies but you shouldn't be eatten them so much." Mrs. Lovett grinned and turned to walk back when Axel appeared behind her.

She yelped and cried out "you shouldn't be sneaking up behind me! Gave me little heart a fright!" Axel smirked and continued for the third time "Look you 12 it's simple to revert this. Hit them on the head with a brick. Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AXEL!" Vicky ordered. "Dude seriously no more saying that and damn FF author can't come up with something original." Alice FG sighed while Sweeney came down. "Another one? Honestly how many more!" He grumbled.

"Alright guys who's going to hit who?" Alice T asked. "Oh they're going to get hit eh? I'll hit Link." Sweeney smirked and went for a brick. "No I'll hit Link." Midna smiled walking over and picking a brick up. "THIS IS FOR MESSING UP ON US GETTING HOME!" Midna yelled as the brick struck Link hard. Midna went for a second time when Link cried out "MIDNA DEAR GODDESSES NO MORE!"

"There you go." Midna whistled sitting back down. "Hey where's Spongebob?" Link asked. All this week had the brain damaged non memorizers been asking who was Spongebob except for Vicky who simply had exclaimed "SPONGEBOB WAS HERE!?!" when once again this happened.

"Well everyone tah." Axel interrupted and disappeared in darkness "oh and you may want to watch out for the baker, 1. rolling pins are hard, 2. she may make you into a pie, and 3. she's possesed by a heartless!" he called back inside while everyone was aruguing. No one heard him.

After Bella hitting Edward on the head with a brick, Sora being hit with a brick multiple times by Kiari, Coraline hitting herself with a brick (she refused to have someone touch her), and Vicky being hit with a brick by Sweeney Todd (he wanted to hit something) the group's memory was restored. Oh glory!

"YOU STOLE MY D.S! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Vicky shouted going for Sweeney's razors in his holster and succeded in getting one out. She pointed it at Alice FG who gasped and said "but that was a month ago and you ALREADY beat me up for it!" "YEAH BUT I JUST RE-REMEMBERED!" Vicky argued and began hitting Alice FG as she dropped the razor to the floor.

Sweeney picked it up and went to throw Vicky up against a wall as Sora dodged Kiari's bitch slap for forgetting her. Roxas was outside skatting. Why I'll never know. Just when chaos stopped they noticed Coraline and Whybe leave. "WE SAW THE BLACK CAT!" Whybe called back.

"Well that was rather odd...." Midna stated. "No-Link Midna is that you?" A voice interrupted Link as his mouth moved. "AH WHY DID I SOUND LIKE ZELDA?" Link shrieked. "AH WHY DID I SOUND LIKE LINK AGAIN!" Zelda's voice came through Link's mouth. "Again?" Midna asked.

"And again Midna's! Dear goddesses what is this world coming to?" Zelda's voice yelled. "Omg. Link and Zelda got a phone connection through the tri-force!" Vicky laughed. "So that is what's happening?" Zelda's voice asked. Link passed out while his mouth continued moving. "Well what's up?" Bella asked. "Zant's back-" Zelda stated.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Lmao. Short but oh well.**

**Not owned by me: Tri-force connection, Mrs. Lovett a heartless????? And The Black cat in the story! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Devil's Cat and Child

**Disclaimer: Le gasp? Me owning things? Alas all I own are Vicky and Alice FG!**

**Last Update was: 4/24/09  
Current Update: 5/21/09**

**  
A/N Long time no sees, this has become a SIDE-STORY in a way so don't expect many updates sorry guys. ANYWAY I forgot to mention Crimson came up with the Anti-Sora speaking thing lol. With that I have one thing to say...cuttlefish. (runs off with Captain Jack Sparrow with arms frailing and dodging bullets) Don't ask.**

We interrupt this exciting cliff hanger with a message from everyone's favorite repeating record...AXEL!

"Well hey kids today I'm going to teach you-" Axel began speaking when suddenly a voice shouted "GET THE HELL OFF THE STAGE YOU SUCK ASS!"

Err...back to the exciting cliff hanger then!

Coraline and Whybe had chased the cat all the way to a house where a voice was singing. "Green Finch and Linnet bird how is it you sing?" The voice sang sadly.

The black cat stopped in front of the house and glanced around while the two ran up to him...panting. "Why...did...you...go?" They asked.

Rolling his eyes he answered near the old begger woman who was asking for alms, "I felt like running, see that boy?" He asked as the begger woman's eyes widened at the sound.

The two young children turned to see a young man with long hair and dry blood on him, smiling. Furrowing her eyebrow Coraline asked, "are you sure that's a boy and not a girl?"

Whybe on the other hand walked up to him putting his hand in the air, "what up? I'm Whybe and this is Jonesy." He introduced pointing to Coraline, "for the last time stop calling me that!" She ordered from where she stood.

Thrusting his hand out the young man introduced himself, "Anthony, I was caught again by the Judge for 'gandering' at his ward." He scoffed the last part obviously annoyed.

"Anthony...are you sure you're even a male?" Coraline asked tauntingly and then added on, "are you stalking that girl?" The young man glared at her for a second and answered, "yes I am sure and no I am not...techinacally. Her name is Johanna."

Whybe opened his big mouth-naturally-and asked Coraline, "hey isn't that the girl Sweeney keeps talking about? Isn't she his dwahgler hey Jahhdseu!" His questions were cut short by Coraline sticking her hand over his mouth.

Anthony shrugged and questioned, "is he daft upstairs?" Nodding yes Coraline sighed, "he's a moron. Don't mind him." "Where are you two children staying in such a place as London? If you don't have anywhere to live perhaps I could take you back to the inn I am staying at." The man suggested.

Shaking her head no Coraline let go of Whybe's mouth, "we're staying on Fleet Street with Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett." The red head stated. "Mr. Todd has guests? He never seemed to like people..." Anthony commented.

Laughing Coraline announced, "he doesn't have much of a choice! He's kinda forced to have us 12 live with him for now!" Anthony's eyes widened, "12? Who are the rest?"

The laughter stopped immediatly...if anyone saw Sora, Link, Midna, and Kiri they'd probably be killed. At least the rest could pass as normal...or somewhat. "No one err...bye!" With that she took off with Whybe as she heard Anthony singing, "I'll steal you Johanna!"

The duo ran back to the cat who was now being shaken down by the begger woman. "Evil it is children! The devil's cat speaks!" She insanely raved. "Yeah he can kinda do that from time to time. Sorry lady if he bothered you." Whybe smiled as the woman slapped him, "devil's child!" She called as she left.

This sent Coraline into a fit of laughter once more, "knew it!"

_Meanwhile_

"Zant's back? BUT HOW THE HELL?" Alice FG shouted in the shop. "Look I don't know okay? I'm just reporting it." Zelda's voice answered. "Wait a minute though...doesn't she have some wisdom power?" Sweeney asked interested in her stupidity.

Sighing over the connection she replied, "yes but it kind of sucks since it barely ever works. Look just have Link come back soon alright? I got work to do like get Zant to stop trying to have sex with me...he keeps on trying to rape me!"

Suddenly the connection broke, a beeping noise sounded from Link's mouth and he awoke alerted, "ah thank goddesses I'm okay!"

For a few minutes the group just stood there, mouths opened wide. Big Butt entered the room, "hey guys I'm back!"

Alice FG and Vicky's mouths dropped open. "Y-you...BIG BUTT!" As if on cue Mrs. Lovett walked...or wait...was she floating? Anyway she walked and or floated into the room her skin was black and her eyes were glowing a faint yellow.

Nobody gasped...especially not Sweeney. Instead the barber shrugged "I thought so." Big Butt jumped up and down like a gay pansy, "ATTACK MY HEARTLESS BITCH!"

And with that she began attacking, chasing everyone around with a rolling pin and continously slapping them...honestly she didn't pose much of a threat. That is...until Sora got out the keyblade.

She gasped and then turned to Sweeney who was taking out a razor and preparing to end her sorry ass possesed life. Mrs. Lovett lunged at him and...shit did she just KISS HIM?

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU KISS MY MAN!" Vicky, Alice FG, Alice T, and Kiari shouted in unison ticked off. "Your man KIRI!" Sora shouted now upset. Midna gasped, "he's...he's...he's turning black!"

Vicky glared at Midna, "Midna don't be racist now!" "VICKY I AM NOT BEING A RACIST LOOK AT SWEENEY!" Midna growled pissed off that the fangirl had actually thought that of her.

"AW SHIT SHE'S RIGHT!" Vicky screamed noticing Sweeney too was a heartless now what with his razors...crap. "Hey I thought he was already a heartless." Sora commented. "I don't have the right keyblade to unpossess them by the way!" He added.

The entire group glared at him...even the possesed ones. "What it's true!" Rolling their eyes they awaited a painful death they'd never recieve and it was all thanks to Elmo-I er mean Roxas!

Yeah...that's what I meant.

**A/N Lol Elmo. Anyway I'm coming to the end of this short series, sadly. Anyway their MAY be a follow-up to this one though! Oh boy follow-ups! This follow-up may involve Bella and Edward along with Link and Midna and the two fangirls meeting a certain Captain for the FIRST TIME! Along with Kiri and Sora-Sora already met him rememeber?-since Coraline and Whybe have a chance of going home. So if it does happen you'll be the first to know Crimson!**

Crimson's ideas: Mrs. Lovett a heartless.  
I forgot the rest of our plans sadly so I'm winging it now. Also as for LOZ: TNBC that will be re-written eventually. For now I took it down and I will start it up around Halloween for insperation for my Midna costume and Halloween! 


	5. Chapter 5 Too Short :

**  
Disclaimer: I love you, you love me, (shots heard) Barney is dead.**

**A/N Anyway...don't ask...alrighty guys here's the ending because I need it to end YAY!  
**

Roxas sighed, grabbed one of Sweeney Todd's razors, dangled it in front of the barber and immediatly he snapped out of it. "LET BLOODY GO!" Sweeney shouted trying to grab it.

Mrs. Lovett swooned at the sound of Sweeney Todd's voice and soon snapped out of it also staring around and asking who everyone-but Sweeney-is.

"We're just mere illusions, we're here to kick your ass." Alice FG joked while Vicky cracked up. "I've gone barkin' mad!" The baker exclaimed. "Hey Midna where's Spongebob?" Alice T turned to Midna.

Gripping her head Midna sighed, "first off, worst battle scene ever, second this gag is getting old, third I want out of this hell hole fan fiction."

The group turned back to Big Butt who re-appeared. "Damn it, alrighty you guys are going home!" With that he sent everyone but Bella and Edward, Midna and Link, Kiri and Sora, and Vicky and Alice off home.

The barber and baker glared at Big Butt. "How about a shave?" Sweeney Todd asked hoping he could kill the asshole. "Nope I'm turning back time and shit like that. No risks you know? Besides I got to go ruin Hyrule! SO audious assholes." Big Butt disappeared.

When the group-everyone except the Sweeney Todd party-looked around they noticed no longer were they in the cloudy London. No the sun was shining happily and they heard faint music from nearby.

Link looked around, "well anyone know where we are?" He asked. "OMFG WE'RE IN PO-" Edward interrupted the fangirl's screams of pleasure, "Port Royal."

The fangirls glared at their favorite vampire, "you just had to be an ass and ruin our smarticle moment?" They asked in unison. "Sorry girls but it's what I do." He appologized.

Bella gave him a hug. The question that everyone was wondering though was..."where the hell is Waldo...I mean Spongebob?" Alice asked.

Before anyone could speak they saw a man enter port the girls swooned, "it's-it's..." Bella interrupted them, "he's fucking hot!"

Edward glared at her comment, "I mean...not hot..." Bella leaned into the female's ears and whispered, "damn he's fucking sexy!" All of the female's nodded in agreement.

Before anyone went up to him the group got down to buisness that is before Sora gasped, "it's Captain Jack Sparrow!" Everyone but the fangirl's turned to him, "you know that guy?"

Nodding his head yes he stated, "he's a pirate." "Well don't say anything like 'hi Jack' I have a funny feeling this is how it was supposed to happen had you not meddled so just play along, Midna change into another image kay?" Vicky asked and turned to Sora.

Sora stared at everyone and realize what they were asking with looks. "Alright I'll minipulate our clothing...thank god for Donald." After a sudden pause the two teenage Alice and Vicky found themselves in matching crimson pirate garb.

Bella wore a plain pink dress, Midna-who had disguised herself to look like Zelda-wore an electric blue pirate outfit, Link wore a green pirate outfit similar to Jack Sparrow's including a green tri-cornered hat, Edward wore a suit much like Norrington's, Kiri wore a pink elbrate dress, and Sora wore an outfit like Will Turner's.

Satisfied the group began to walk off, Link complained about his hat but otherwise when they made it to where Jack Sparrow was distracting two fine officers the female's swooned, threatening to faint at any minute.

In unison they all sequeled uncharacteristcly, "HE'S SO DAMN SEXY!"

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanga to keep you company while I'm on Summer Vacation! When I get back to School THEN you'll get the new series so NAH! Lol. I can imagine Midna, the girl's, and Link's outfits so well! **


End file.
